


Way better than a car

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A new car, Bucky loves the reader, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Terrible Grammar, Tiny bit of Angst, Tony's the readers Secret Santa, You've been warned, has been in love for years, potential smut if requested, sad bucky, tony likes to show off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Bucky is in love with the reader and he wanted to tell her on Christmas when he gave her her Christmas present. Unfortunately the readers Secret Santa gives her an extremely extravagant gift that makes Bucky chicken out at the last minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n if you guys want a part two let me know. Just know that the second part to this will be pure smut.

* * *

 It was the most wonderful time of the year for everyone except for Bucky. He was a mess looking all over New York for your Christmas present. After three years he was finally going to tell you that he was in love with you and he wanted to do it in the most festive day of the year. He also wanted to do it after you opened the Christmas present he was going to give you.

After searching all of New York City Bucky wandered into a tiny bookstore in Brooklyn. He browsed the shelves and almost had a heart attack when he actually found. It was a children's book that you told Bucky you loved but could never find a copy. Your grandmother used to read it to you every time you visited her until she passed away when you were ten.

Bucky grabbed the book and ran towards the checkout "aw my dad used to read me this book when I was a little" the boy ringing him up smiled as he placed the book in a small shopping bag and told him the total.

Once he left the store Bucky excitedly dialed Steve's number to tell him the good news. "Hey buck, what's up?"

"I found it Steve ! ! ! I found the book y/n has been talking about since I joined you guys." Bucky shouted into the phone with a smile on his face.

"It's a good thing you did because tonight's Christmas Eve and although you're not her secret Santa I know you would of hated yourself if you didn't buy her a present." Steve laughed.

"I'm planning on telling her that I'm in love with her tonight." Bucky confessed as started to make his way back home.

Steve remained silent at his best friends confession. "Wow man I'm happy for you. After three long years you're going to finally tell her how you feel."

"I know I know , it's just that tonight feels like it's the perfect night you know?" Bucky smiled as he held onto the book for dear life.

"I do and I'm happy for you buck, I'll see you when you get back." Steve replied before Bucky hung up and continued to make his way back home. He just hoped he didn't run into you on the way to his room.

*time skip*

The party was in full swing when you arrived. Deciding to go all out for the party you wore a sparkling dress for Tony's Christmas Eve party. Christmas was always your favorite holiday because you get to spend time with loved ones.

As you made your way around the party multiple people were commenting on how beautiful you looked. You thanked them before you wandered off to find Bucky and Steve their presents. Yes you were only supposed to buy for the person you got for secret Santa but you loved Bucky so much you wanted to get him a present anyway. Lucky you didn't have to look for too long because they were standing by the punch bowl.

"Ahh my two favorite men in the entire world. I have presents for you." you smiled at the super soldiers. "Merry Christmas" you handed them their presents.

"You were only supposed to buy the person you got for secret Santa." Steve laughed before he accepted your gift.

"Oh I know. I was your secret Santa, but there was a sale going on when I bought your present and then I thought about this stud muffin so I bought him gift as well." you looked over at Bucky and sent him a wink. "OPEN IT !"

Both men opened their gifts and were shocked when they realize you bought them each an iPhone. "Doll I can't accept this ! ! It must of cost you a fortune" Bucky states as Steve was opening the iPhone box.

"I just told you there was a sale going on. Here look at it." you laughed as you took Bucky's present and opened it for him. "I hope you guys don't mind but I already synced in some songs you guys need to listen to. I also bookmarked some websites that will help you guys catch up with modern times."

Bucky was in awe as you were showing him how to use the phone. "Why are you my screensaver?" Steve laughed as he showed you his phone.

"I thought you two could used some eye candy as you're screensaver but I guess you guys can change it." you laughed before you handed Bucky's phone back to him. "Merry Christmas you guys." you kissed both of them on the cheek before hearing tony calling your name.

"Everyone gather around I'm about to give y/n her Christmas present" Tony shouted before everyone came closer together as Tony gave you a tiny box. "And yes y/n I am your secret Santa."

"Let's see what it is." y/n screamed as she opened the small box. "Tony you got me car ! ! ! Ahhh I fucking love you oh my gosh"

"Yup. Friday please show us a picture of y/n's new car" Tony had cocky grin on his face before a picture of your dream car popped up on the tv screen.

You were so focused on your new car that you didn't notice Bucky's mood change from happy to sad. He looked down at the present he got you, it was nothing compared to a new car.

"Buck-" Steve looked over at his best friend with a sad expression. "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm going to go to sleep, don't follow me." Bucky threw the present he was going to give you in the trash before he left the room to sleep.

*the next day*

You were on cloud nine when you woke up the next day. Tony did what he did best, proving to everyone that he was the best at giving extravagant gifts. You had a smile on your face as you entered the lounge where the party was so you could help clean up but you immediately noticed a present in the trash.

"Alright who threw away a present?" you asked as you held up the untagged Christmas present.

"Bucky" Steve replied with a frown on his face. "He was going to give it to you last night but he noticed you were so excited with the gift Tony got you he thought he couldn't compete with that."

Your stomach dropped when Steve said that. It was never your intention to hurt someone's feelings with the way you reacted to Tony's present. "Is he still in his room?" Steve nodded his head before you left to go apologize for making him feel bad.

"Bucky are you awake?" you knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. After he didn't answer you let yourself in and realized he was still asleep. "Bucky?"

"Y/n? What are you doing here?" Bucky sat up. You started to blush when you realized he was shirtless.

Closing the door behind you you made your way over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. "Were you going to give me this present last night?" you showed him the present he threw away.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Bucky was about to take the present back but you stopped him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings because of how I reacted when I tony gave me my present. I swear I'm not materialistic I just got caught up in the moment." You squeezed Bucky's hand.

Bucky tensed up at your touch but eased up once you rubbed your thumb over his knuckles. "I know that but I just know that my present won't compare to a new car."

"That's not true, I bet I'll love it. Can I open it?" you opened the gift he bought you before he actually answered. You felt tears in your eyes when you noticed what he got you. "Where did you find this ! ! ! I've been searching for years for a copy of this book."

"A little shop in Brooklyn" Bucky replied before you engulfed him in hug.

"This is a million times better than a car. Thank you Bucky." You were so excited about the gift that the next thing you knew you pulled Bucky into a heated kiss.

"I love you y/n, I've been in love with you for three years now." Bucky whispered against your lips once you pulled away.

"Why did you wait so long to say that you loved me?" you rested your forehead against his as you tried to catch your breath.

"Scared of rejection" Bucky pulled you onto his lap. "You're so kind and generous and so out of my league."

"That's not true Buck and I'd never reject you." you started to grind yourself against Bucky until you felt him hardening underneath you. "I love you too by the way"

"Are we really going to do what I think-" Bucky slid his hands under your shirt.

"Yes unless you don't-" you giggled before Bucky rolled you guys over so he was on top of you. "I guess you do want to."

"Are you ready for your second Christmas present then?" Bucky leaned in and kissed you before he gave you the second Christmas present he want to give you.

To be continued. . . .


End file.
